This invention relates to door holding assemblies, and more particularly, to door holding assemblies particulary suited for use in connection with doors employed in sheet metal cabs for vehicles or the like.
The use of completely enclosed sheet metal cabs on vehicles as, for example, earth movers, tractors, etc., is becoming increasingly common. Frequently, such cabs are airconditioned and therefore may be closed at all times during operation. However, many times when outside temperatures are not severe, an operator may prefer to turn off the air-conditioning and ventilate the cab by opening a door, a window, or both.
It has been a quite common occurrence, when operating a cab with the door open, to employ a rope or a cable or the like to hold the door against a stop so that the same will not close during movement of the vehicle. Frequently, however, when the cable is tied to the door and/or some other part of the vehicle structure to anchor the same, a certain amount of slack may be present with the result that the door may slam against its stop, ultimately causing the stop to give way. Frequently, too, the stop will be inadvertently bent during the tying process by the application of too much force to the cable or rope.
As a consequence, the door may be permitted to move past its intended maximum open position to strike other parts of the cab, frequently a window or the like, with resulting breakage of the same.
Not only is the replacement cost of broken windows or parts an unnecessary expense to the owner of the vehicle, but where windows are broken, the same makes it impossible to achieve satisfactory operating conditions when weather conditions are more severe through the use of air-conditioning or the like.